Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Nanoparticles may be used for applying photo-thermal therapy to treat various medical conditions. For instance, gold nanoparticles, in combination with infrared radiation, may be used to apply photothermal therapy to a localized area, such as an organ of a human subject. In particular, gold nanoparticles may be distributed through a subject's body. Infrared radiation may then be projected on the subject's body at the localized area. Gold nanoparticles exposed to the radiation convert the radiation to heat, providing thermal therapy to the localized area of the subject.